


Memories Fall Like Leaves

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [35]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>The seasons bring back memories Morgana would rather forget<br/><b>Prompt 86 Autumn</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Fall Like Leaves

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** Memories Fall Like Leaves  
 **Rating:** PG/K+  
 **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana  
 **Character/s:** Devon, Gwaine  
 **Summary:** The seasons bring back memories Morgana would rather forget  
 **Warnings:** Mentions of executions by burning  
 **Word Count:** 818  
 **Prompt:** 86 Autumn 

** Memories Fall Like Leaves **  
Morgana swept the dead leaves off the balcony of her and Merlin's flat. She looked around at the bare trees and sighed. 

It seemed like just yesterday the trees were ablaze with their autumn colors. There was still some warmth in the air then. 

It was cold and bleak now. It was Morgana's least favorite time. It brought back memories of the old days even stronger. 

Morgana went back inside and drew the drapes. She didn't want to be reminded of the dark parts of her soul.  

It was strange because in the old days the colors of the trees reminded her of the pyres that Uther loved to use for the execution of those with magick. 

She shook her head to shed herself of the memories that troubled her. 

“Mum Mum.” Devon said from the blanket on the floor. He reached up to her. 

She smiled and scooped him up in her arms making him giggle. She smiled at the sweet little boy in her arms. “I have you and you Da to keep me from my darkness. I love you both so much.”  

“Good because we love you too. We are always here to help you stay on the right path.” Merlin said as he came from the kitchen. 

“It’s just sometimes I think of what I did and it frightens me.” Morgana said. 

Merlin crossed the room and wrapped his arms around them both. “You are a different person now.”

“Because you saved me this time.” Morgana said. 

“You saved yourself. I just gave you a reason to do it.” Merlin gave her a soft kiss. “I put on the kettle.” 

“Thanks. That was my next task.” Morgana smiled. “I got distracted. Someone wanted his Mummy.” 

“I want his Mummy too.” Merlin grinned mischievously. 

Morgana blushed. “Not in front of the baby, Merlin.” 

“It would be nice to have another one.” Merlin said as he tickled Devon’s foot. “I think it would be good for him not to be an only child.” 

“I did have some fun with Arthur.” Morgana said with a grin. “Mostly picking on him. Devon's just eleven months. It’s too soon.” 

“Perfect time to start on another one.” Merlin said. “They will not be too far apart in age. They will grow up together.” 

“Arthur's talk of his royal football team dreams are getting to you.” Morgana smirked. 

“He has a point. Who will carry on the Pendragon dynasty? He and Gwen need a son.” Merlin said. “I'd like to have a little girl.”

“It doesn't work that way, Merlin and you know it.” Morgana laughed. “You can't just order up what you want. Arthur would have all boys.” 

“I think he loves those little princesses of his very much.” Merlin said. “What do you think? Should we start trying again?”

“We will wait until after the New Year but don't tell anyone. We don't need the whole Court teasing us.” Morgana said. 

“They wouldn't dare. I would turn them into toads.” Merlin told her. 

“Do you turn them into toads when they tease you about never being on top?” Morgana arched an eyebrow at him. 

Merlin wrinkled his nose. “I thought we weren't supposed to discuss that in front of Devon.” 

Morgana just smirked. 

Merlin sighed. “I promise to do it next time if it would make you feel better.” 

The tea kettle whistled and morgana handed Devon to his father. “Not the point. I'll get his bottle while I'm in the kitchen.” 

Merlin’s mobile rang. He pulled it out of his pocket. 

“Merlin, we found that bloke you were looking for. He's dead.” Gwaine said on the other end. 

“That means the soul that possessed him has jumped. Tell Arthur and find out if he knew any sorcerers.” Merlin said. 

“Sure. This is bad, isn't it?” Gwaine asked. 

“Worse than you could imagine.” Merlin said. He disconnected the call and put the phone back in his pocket. 

Morgana came out of the kitchen with two cups of tea and a warm bottle. “Did they find the man with Sigan's soul?”

“Yeah but he was dead and now we have no idea who has it.” Merlin said. “If it found a sorcerer, we are going to be in real trouble.” 

“Merlin, how did you stop Sigan last time?” Morgana asked. 

“I used a spell I received from Kilgharrah. I wrote it down in the book I keep in the vault in the Kingdom building.” Merlin told her. 

“He knows about the spell now that was used against him.” Morgana said. “He may use the magick of the sorcerer to overpower you.” 

“I am stronger now than I have ever been. Don't worry. I can handle him.” Merlin picked up the bottle and sat down with Devon. “Used magick to warm his bottle again, didn't you?”

“You do it too.” Morgana sipped her tea. 

Merlin glared at her. She was right.


End file.
